the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka (A Spaceific Universe)
Luka is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Luka Gender : Male Age : 48 Species : Werewolf Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Expedition Member Notable Relations : Catarina (Girlfriend) Faction(s) : Galactic Protectors Homeworld : Earth (Formerly), Othuna (Formerly) Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Tank *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : High *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Werewolf Claws Luka uses his own Werewolf claws to get close and damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Claws *Melee Type : Swipes *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : N/A *Maximum Range : Small *Reload Speed : N/A *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Coming Through Luka can prepare himself for a moment before he starts charging around the area to barrel through enemies and knock them back with some damage but have limited amount of control over himself. *Ability Type : Damaging/Movement *Damage Amount : Small *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Fearsome Howl Luka can stop place himself in one spot start letting out a classic Werewolf howl which forces all projectile damage that nearby enemies are dealing out to go to him even if they are aiming elsewhere. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Large *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Heavy Hitter Luke can allow himself to get angered by the enemy team and start having more heavier swings to cause enemies to be knockbacked and very briefly stunned but also deal out less damage. *Ability Type : Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Causes Less *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Small *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Ultimate Ability : Beast Inside Luka gives into his darker side to become a fully transformed Werewolf so that he has quicker movement speed, takes much more damage while having much shorter cooldowns on all of his abilities. *Ability Type : Buffing/Crowd Control *Buffing Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Hold Strong All tanks are naturally resistant to the effects of knockback abilities and take less damage from crowd control abilities while the healing they receive from others is increased slightly when not being damaged. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Luka has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Heavy-Hearted Attempt (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Luka In The Middle Of Howling Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Luka Staring Thoughtfully At A Moon Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"This Isn't What I Want To Be..." Story Appearances Trivia *Luka's creation was inspired by the existence of Winston from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe